


Worth 100 Words

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites, F/M, For chapter 10, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, for Chapters 8 + 9, nb Ciri rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: This is a Witcher drabble collection, using prompts. Mostly OT3 and family fics with Ciri.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Emhyr var Emreis, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Tissaia de Vries & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Prompt: Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if I ever wrote a proper drabble back in the day, but it's pretty fun? Hard, but fun. So, have cutesy fluff.
> 
> I wrote 5 drabbles for this today, but I'm going to try to write 1 daily for practice, so hopefully I can update regularly!

Ciri's hair was a mad tangle above her head, with sticks and leaves and mud clumped together. Yennefer tutted. “You realize magic can’t do anything to fix this, right?”

Ciri bit her lip, but when she attempted to detangle some of her hair, her fingers got stuck. She sighed heavily. “Yeah, okay. Let’s cut it off.”

Yennefer cut out the unsalvageable hair, and then attempted to style the very short hair Ciri was left with. “What do you think?”

Ciri stood up and ran her hands through her hair, so short it barely touched her ears. “Oh, I like it!”


	2. Prompt: Pack Lunch

“Oh, Ciri, wait!” Geralt called from his front door. He thought he’d done such a good job of prepping and getting Ciri out the door in time for the bus. Until he saw the neatly packed lunch sitting on the counter. Geralt grabbed the lunch and rushed outside, hoping to reach Ciri before she got to the bus stop.

The bus stop was always crowded. Geralt liked the other kids, but their parents? The adults who scorned their odd little family and spat at them on the street? No, Geralt left that to his more personable partners, Jaskier and Yennefer. 


	3. Prompt: Jaskier teaches Geralt how to play simple chords on the lute

“Hold it gently, like you would a lover,” Jaskier instructed, holding out his prized lute. Geralt’s hunt wouldn’t begin until sunset and Jaskier was bored. So when Jaskier had begged him to teach him to play? Geralt had shrugged and figured it was best to keep the bard entertained here lest he find trouble somewhere else.

Geralt took the instrument and tried to hold it the way he’d seen Jaskier do many times. “Good,” Jaskier put his hand over Geralt’s to guide his fingering. Geralt absolutely did not blush, but he also had no idea what the chord had been.


	4. Prompt: Oranges

Yennefer loved the finer things in life as much as he did, Jaskier knew. That was why he brought her here, to this fruit stand in the middle of nowhere. It didn’t sound like much, but Jaskier knew for a fact that they had the best supply of exotic fruits around. They were always as fresh as if they had just been plucked from the tree.

Yennefer was clearly unimpressed. “Just try one,” he urged her. He peeled an orange and held a slice to her lips. Her lips brushed his fingers when she bit into the orange and sucked.


	5. Prompt: Scatter

There were rose petals scattered around the campsite. Jaskier was pretty sure Yennefer must have conjured them, because there weren’t any rosebushes around here. Still, he appreciated the gesture – and he knew it was for him. Geralt had zero romantic sense.

Jaskier followed the rose petals to Yennefer’s extravagant tent. Geralt waved him in to the table and set a plate of mouth-watering roast venison on the table in front of him and Yennefer poured him a glass of his favorite fancy wine.

Jaskier was beginning to hope they’d team up to take him on a date every day.


	6. Prompt: Date Night

It was no secret that Jaskier was the romantic in their little family. He loved giving and receiving affection and he had no problem saying  _ I love you _ .

Geralt, on the other hand, could not say the words to save his life. Which is what gave Jaskier this  _ brilliant  _ idea.

He was going to be Geralt’s words. Literally, he’d written a love song for Yennefer and he played it softly while Geralt laid out a picnic spread of all of her favorites. Yenn’s face at the sight of them was hilarious, but Jaskier saw the small smile on her face. 


	7. Prompt: Body

Yennefer and Jaskier had long perfected the art of teaming up on Geralt. He was always so resistant to being loved, but together, they showered him in affection. They took turns kissing Geralt: long, soft, hard, sweet – Geralt soaked it up like a sponge.

Yenn moved to the bottom of the bed, and began kissing the scars along Geralt’s legs. Jaskier started from the top. “We love you,” he said against each scar. “We love that these scars mean you’re alive right now.”

Geralt cut off a whine in his throat and kissed the bard to shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sex following this scene, see [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712919/chapters/56938837).


	8. Prompt: Tissaia in Ep 5 Bottled Appetites

“How did we get this way?” Though she asked, Tissaia knew the exact moment she had lost Yennefer. And the moment Yennefer had lost her. She recalled the moments Yennefer did not get what she wanted, and the ones when she took it anyway.

And yet here she was, offering Yennefer a life line. 

“I gave you all I could give? What more do you want?”

“Everything.” Yennefer turned to go, as if Tissaia wasn’t worth her time. As if she cared not at all that they had ended up like this. “You may go, Rectress.” Yennefer dismissed.

Tissaia left.


	9. Prompt: Ep 5 Bottled Appetites

“What the hell, Geralt?” Jaskier demanded as soon as he entered Roach’s stable. “You have been an absolute arse ever since I found you!”

Geralt drew back in surprise. What was Jaskier talking about? Admittedly, Geralt was shorter than usual with Jaskier on the riverbank. But he had offered anything within his power to heal Jaskier, and he would do it again! 

Jaskier had no way of knowing any of that. For Jaskier, the day went from the riverbank to almost losing his voice to waking alone. Jaskier hadn’t been joking when he’d said Geralt didn’t give a horse’s ass.


	10. Prompt: Smoking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble this time!
> 
> Warning for drug use

Jaskier drew a deep inhale through his pipe and slowly exhaled, relaxing back into the fancy armchair he sat in. Yennefer had managed to charm her way into the nicest establishment in town  _ again _ , and Jaskier was not complaining. 

When the throbbing in his head indicative of a migraine gave him a desperate need for cannabis, he had stepped out to smoke.

He always tried to smoke away from Geralt – he knew how sensitive that nose was. So he was surprised when Geralt was the one who came up to him. Rather than taking the other armchair facing the fire, Geralt plopped down next to Jaskier’s feet and leaned into his leg. Jaskier blinked down at him, but Geralt just made himself comfortable, resting his head against Jaskier’s knee.

“You okay?” He began running his hand through Geralt’s hair and smiled at the way his shoulders relaxed.

“Hmm,” Geralt hummed. “Missed you.”

Jaskier laughed. “I do believe that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me, love.”

“Hmm,” Geralt exhaled deeply and relaxed more of his weight against Jaskier. He kept coming his fingers through Geralt’s hair and slowly but surely, the Witcher fell asleep right at his feet.


	11. Prompt: Fast

Jaskier was fast reaching the point of no return in regards to his feelings. He fell in love easily – and he fell out of love just as easily. He meant every bit of it, but it just never lasted for him.

He wondered sometimes if there was something wrong with him.

Geralt changed everything. He was one of very few people who were willing to put up with Jaskier for very long. Geralt grumbled and groaned, but Jaskier had caught him smiling at Jaskier’s stories more than once. Geralt always hid it, but Jaskier knew what he had seen.


	12. Prompt: Ciri in boys' clothes

Ciri had always loved dressing as a boy. It was just so convenient to be seen as a kitchen boy on occasion, rather than the Princess of Cintra, granddaughter of the legendary Lioness. It’s not even that Ciri dislikes dresses – they’re quite nice, freeing and pretty. It’s just that Ciri worries they will destroy pretty things sometimes.

The elaborate court dresses were lovely, but sometimes Ciri just wanted to play and fight and tumble. And boys’ clothes were really more convenient for that. The Queen accepted this, and had the servants incorporate more outfits with pants into Ciri's wardrobe.


	13. Prompt: “come down to my level, if I have to go to yours I’ll be too tired to be nice”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kizzzaaa

Ciri liked to fight. She knew all the proper niceties and manners, but given the option? She loved sparring and fighting, and she was pretty good at it! 

That didn’t change just because Ciri lost everything. If anything, she was more than ready to fight, and Geralt gave her plenty of opportunity.

Ciri glared up at Geralt as he yelled at her about running from bandits, not engaging them. She cut him off, “I saved us. If you want to argue, come down to my level. If I have to go to yours, I’ll be too tired to be nice.”


	14. Prompt: WWE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’ve actually been to a couple of WWE NXT shows (which are very fun). But one time about 2 years ago, I got to see Velveteen Dream and Aleister Black fight, and that was a good time. So this is based on them. Also, apparently Aleister Black is married to a gorgeous wrestler irl (Zelina Vega), so that’s Yenn, okay?
> 
> For queerfantasycharacter

Jaskier had been preparing for this day for months. He was finally facing the White Wolf in the ring, and he would force him to acknowledge Jaskier! He would make the White Wolf say his name. Their rivalry had been heating up, and today was the day Jaskier would win!

Of course, that was all in the ring. Outside the ring, the White Wolf, also known as Geralt d’Rivia, was honestly lovely, if you asked Jaskier. Everyone else called him grumpy and quiet. Either way, he was a beast in the ring, and Jaskier had worked hard for this opportunity.


	15. Prompt: Sleeping In

Geralt was a morning person. He always woke at dawn and was absolutely unable to fall back asleep. So Geralt rose with the sun. His two bed partners mumbled and groaned about it, but they fell back asleep tangled together soon enough. 

This was his favorite time of day, honestly. His lovers looked radiant under the dappled sunlight – sometimes he wished he could capture this picture in front of him, but he would never allow a painter to see such vulnerability and intimacy. Together was the one time they could relax their guard. Geralt wouldn’t ruin that for anything.


	16. Prompt: Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually based on the end of the Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt. So warning for spoilers!

Ciri can never truly forgive the slaughter of Cintra. But the man who ordered that and the man who looked so softly at her, who was willing to step down from power just to guarantee that she could have it - that man was her father, and he was a separate person entirely from the one who had destroyed Ciri's life.

She couldn’t forgive that other man – but this one, her father – he was worth giving a chance. He wanted what was best for her, and he was offering her the power to shape the world on a platter.


End file.
